


Единственно верный пейринг

by fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Миди низкого рейтинга 2018 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018
Summary: История из жизни фанатов аниме «Сейлор Мун». Харука из Санкт-Петербурга долгое время искала свою Мичиру. Но жизнь, как обычно, вносит свои коррективы...





	Единственно верный пейринг

**Author's Note:**

> Харука/Мичиру — канонический фемслэшный пейринг в аниме Сейлор Мун.

Во всём была виновата Ирка. Это с неё всё началось, с того самого дня, когда она появилась на пороге Женькиной квартиры с радостным криком: «Привет, сестрёнка!»

— При... привет, — выдавила из себя Женька, и в следующий момент Ирка повисла на её шее, грозя опрокинуть под тяжестью своего рюкзака.

Ирка, двоюродная сестра Жени, приехала из Тихвина в Петербург поступать в институт и учиться. Родителям торжественно поклялась, что в медицинский, на фармацевта, но на самом деле — в театральный, и это было её страшным секретом, который Женька торжественно поклялась хранить.

— Ну и берлога у тебя! — то ли восхищённо, то ли озадаченно бормотала Ирка, крутя головой с повязанным на макушке красным бантом и озирая тесную хрущёвскую «трёшку», доставшуюся Жене от бабушки с дедом. — Натуральная холостяцкая берлога...

— Уж какая есть, — проворчала Женька, хмуро скрестив руки на груди.

Женя не скрывала от сестры свою нетрадиционную ориентацию; других родственников это не касалось. Мальчишечья стрижка, длинные клетчатые рубашки поверх футболок, стоптанные кеды и потрёпанные рюкзаки... Да и квартира вся напоминала логово мальчишки-подростка, которому выпало счастье жить отдельно от занудных предков: старая мебель, разбросанная по всем стульям одежда, наушники от мобильных устройств, беспорядочно лежащие книги, аудиодиски в ярких коробочках, ноутбук на столе, окружённый армией пустых кружек, пара постеров на стене... Впрочем, именно постеры и выдали бы Женьку с головой, потому что изображали героев старого аниме для девочек-подростков — «Сейлормун».

Женька была муняшкой. Хуже того, она была Харукой.

Да-да, в свои двадцать пять лет Женька продолжала увлекаться подростковым аниме и считать себя похожей на самую настоящую Харуку. Именно из-за неё Женька осветлила и подстригла волосы, из-за неё два года упорно копила на мопед, экономя и без того небольшую зарплату библиотекаря. Мопед, конечно, не мотоцикл, но и мы не в Токио. Однако самой большой мечтой Харуки-Женьки оставалось найти свою Мичиру, потому что Харука без Мичиру — это всё равно как парусник без мачты.

Женька в своём сумасшедшем увлечении была, конечно, не одинока, подобных девочек из анимешно-ролевой тусовки в Питере водилась не одна сотня. Одни общались на форумах и отыгрывали любимых персонажей в сети, другие шили костюмы и выступали в них на фестивалях, третьи устраивали ролевые игры живого действия, снимая загородный домик на пару дней. Самой известной косплейно-ролевой группой, специализирующейся на сейлорах, уже несколько лет оставался «Лунный Век», главная Женькина боль. Дело в том, что лидеры «Лунного Века» отыгрывали именно Харуку и Мичиру, поэтому Женьке как Харуке вход туда был навсегда заказан. Нет, её могли бы взять на одну из вакантных ролей какой-нибудь заштатной пятой демоницы из третьего сезона, но такой расклад Женьку не устраивал ни для ролевой игры, ни для спектакля на фесте. К тому же Уранус и Нептун (так их звали все в интернете, а паспортных имён, разумеется, не знал никто из посторонних) являлись настоящей парой, они жили вместе и ездили на шикарном автомобиле. Ими восхищались все в тусовке, у них брали автографы, их считали _настоящими_. 

Женька не была тщеславной, её устраивала скромная должность на работе, мопед и холостяцкая берлога. Она много раз говорила себе, что это ребячество — косить под персонажа по жизни, но в глубине души мечтала о чём-то подобном. С девушками Женьке откровенно не везло: одна не разделяла ролевого увлечения, другая, наигравшись, ушла к парню, с третьей не сошлись характерами и довольно быстро расстались. Но мечта о Мичиру осталась, приходила во снах и стихах, навязчиво всплывала среди картинок во френдленте.

— Нет, так жить нельзя! — заявила Ирка, голосом, не терпящим возражений. — Харука, ты же аристократ! Ты должна на пианино играть, а оно у тебя завалено учебниками по ядерной физике!

Женька пожимала плечами; после смерти дедушки, профессора университета, никто не трогал его книг, сваленных в той самой комнате, на которую претендовала сестрёнка.

— Я неправильная Харука, не умею играть на пианино, — отшутилась Женька. — Зато ты правильная Минако — тебя пусти в дом, устроишь катастрофу...

— Неправильной Харукой ты станешь тогда, когда выйдешь замуж, — Ирка показала язык. Она тоже была муняшкой и в новое жилище привезла свои собственные сейлормунские сокровища: фигурки, плюшевого кота Артемиса и собрание оригинальной японской манги.

— Ах ты, бака! — Женька запустила в Ирку тряпкой для протирки пыли.

Ирка с визгом увернулась, прячась за баррикаду из сложенных один на другой стульев.

— Выйдешь-выйдешь! — поддразнила она сестру. — За Мамору! А нет, лучше за Сейю! Сейя — такой лапочка...

— Бантик оторву! — пригрозила Женька. — И съесть заставлю. Ненавижу этот пейринг!

* * *

К вечеру сёстры кое-как разгребли хлам в маленькой комнате, и Ирка торжественно водрузила Артемиса на спинку дивана. Теперь можно было идти на кухню пить чай с привезённым морошковым вареньем и пирожками.

— Так, а что там с твоим дефиле на весеннем фесте? — спросила Ирка, не отрываясь от пирожка. — Ты ни одной фотки так и не выложила...

Женька опустила взгляд в кружку и небрежно пожала плечами.

— Да так, ничего не вышло, — сказала она вполголоса, — было две фотки, обе неудачные... Незачем на форуме позориться.

Ирка перестала жевать и подозрительно подняла бровь.

— Кажется, ты что-то темнишь... Костюм-то остался?

Женька вздохнула. Этой весной она потерпела самое сокрушительное поражение от «Лунного Века» за всю свою жизнь. Не так-то просто рассказывать о таком не то что друзьям в сети, но даже двоюродной сестрёнке.

Дело было так: решив доказать аниме-сообществу, «Лунному Веку» и самой себе, что она тоже вполне себе _настоящая_ Харука, Женька заявилась на косплейное дефиле. Сама сшила костюм, подобрала нужную музыку, сама склеила из фанеры закруглённый меч Сейлор Урана и честно отрепетировала все движения перед зеркалом в гостиной. В зале ей даже хлопали, и кто-то сфотографировал в холле Дома Культуры.

Но потом появились они, роскошные Уранус и Нептун из «Лунного Века», в костюмах из дорогой ткани, пошитых в ателье на заказ, с аксессуарами, заказанными по интернету — плексигласовый прозрачный меч, зеркало в бронзовой рамке... И чёрт их принёс в фотоугол как раз в тот момент, когда Женька позировала там со своей фанеркой!

— Смотри, Уранус, — негромко, но достаточно отчётливо, чтобы слышали все вокруг, произнесла Нептун, поправляя локон бирюзового паричка. — Какая-то девочка косплеит тебя.

— Дёшево смотрится, — хмыкнула Уранус, искоса взглянув на Женьку с высоты своего роста профессионального игрока в баскетбол.

В толпе захихикали. Женька почувствовала, как лицо пылает словно от пощёчины.

«Девочка! Ещё неизвестно, кто из нас старше!» Женька развернулась на каблуках и гордо прошествовала мимо косплеерш, стараясь не слышать сдавленного фырканья позади себя. Тайком поплакав в туалете, она поклялась никогда больше не изображать Сейлор Уран на публике.

* * *

— И ты решила сдаться?! — воскликнула Ирка, вскочив с табурета так стремительно, что тот с грохотом рухнул на пол. — Ты решила сдаться и всё бросить только потому, что какая-то дылда сделала козью морду на твой костюм?! Да какая же ты Харука после этого?

Красная от праведного гнева Ирка со стуком поставила табурет на место.

— Слушай, в чём-то они правы, костюм действительно э-э-э... далёк от совершенства, — ответила Женька. — Ну и рост у меня не совсем Харучий...

— Подумаешь, — Ирка тряхнула головой. — Возьмём туфли с платформой. И вообще, ну их к чёрту, этот «Лунный Век»! Теперь за дело берусь я! Мы соберём свой собственный косбэнд с блэкджеком и сейлорами! Если чего-то очень сильно хотеть, нужно добиваться этого! Нужно просто составить план и действовать!

Женька смотрела на сестрёнку с удивлением и восторгом; именно так и сказала бы _настоящая_ Минако, электровеник сейлор-команды. Да, пожалуй, именно с этого дня всё и началось.

* * *

— Смотри, я создала группу «в контакте», там будет набор на кабинетку, — стрекотала Ирка, едва Женька успела прийти с работы. — Ведь прежде чем устраивать косплейное дефиле, нужно собрать сплочённую команду сейлоров! А ничто так не сплачивает, как ролевая игра...

— Это отлично, но... — Женька с тревогой потянула носом воздух. — У нас ничего не горит?..

— Ой! — у Ирки вытянулось лицо. — Ой, я же хотела сделать нам пельмени на ужин... — она метнулась на кухню, откуда послышался грохот и чертыханья.

— Катастрофа! — вздохнула Женька, спешно скидывая кроссовки, чтобы ринуться на помощь.

Так же, как и анимешный прототип, Ирка-Минако совершенно не умела готовить, делая это ещё хуже самой Женьки.

* * *

— Игра у нас будет кабинетная, в свободных костюмах, — вдохновенно вещала Ирка, показывая на ноуте новоиспечённую группу. — Нужно ко всем присмотреться, кто как играет, кто на кого больше похож, потом распределим роли и пошьём костюмы, сделаем пробный фотосет. Мы раскрутимся так, что затмим этот «Лунный Век», будь он неладен... А пока что нам нужны люди! В группе уже десять подписчиков, давай-ка ты будешь вторым админом, не мне же одной отдуваться! И вот что, надо устроить сейлор-вечеринку для сыгровки. В процессе подготовки кто-нибудь отвалится, но это не страшно...

— Вечеринку? — изумилась Женька. — Это ещё зачем?

— Между прочим, я тоже всегда хотела свою команду сейлор-воинов! — ответила Ирка. — Только у нас, в Тихвине, разве найдёшь таких? Мои ровесницы сперва по дискотекам ходили, пили водку, потом две однокурсницы из колледжа вышли замуж, одна родила, другая развелась через год... — Иркино лицо на некоторое время помрачнело. — В маленьких городках совсем другая жизнь, там таких, как мы с тобой, считают чокнутыми. Сосед спьяну с топором за женой гонялся — это считается нормальным, а играть в персонажей мультиков — ненормально... Я не вернусь туда, ну нафиг.

Женька промолчала. На работе её тоже считали странной, хоть и не знали об увлечениях японской анимацией. Достаточно было и того, что она не выходит замуж, стрижётся под мальчика и катается на мопеде.

* * *

Лето мчалось семимильными шагами. Каждый вечер Женька садилась за ноут, чтобы проверить сообщения в группе, которая уже насчитывала сорок человек. На ключевые роли народ вызвался быстро, правда, половина из них оказались школьниками, которых брать на игру Женька не собиралась. Кто-то передумывал и отваливался, на какие-то роли претендовало по нескольку человек, нашлась даже ещё одна Харука, к счастью, из другого города.

В один прекрасный день в группу постучалась девушка, которая сказала, что хочет сыграть Мичиру. У Женьки ёкнуло сердце, и она прошла по ссылке на её страничку. В сети девушка подписывалась как Илона Иванова, но кто знает, реальное ли это имя. На аватарке стояла Мичиру, и Женька не смогла найти ни одной фотографии Илоны, но отметила про себя, что та работает в музыкальной школе.

Мичиру, играющая на скрипке... Женька рассеянно вспомнила, как разучивала ненавистные гаммы только для того, чтобы быть похожей на своего персонажа, ведь Харука умеет не только водить машину и мотоцикл, но и играть на фортепьяно. Правда, в жизни ей это умение так и не пригодилось. Но теперь...

Заявка Илоны Ивановой была тотчас принята. Женька написала объявление о том, что назначается дата вечеринки в сейлор-стиле для сыгровки и лучшего знакомства, и собиралась уже выключить ноутбук, как вдруг пришло ещё одно сообщение.

«Привет, а Сейя вам нужен? Или какой-нибудь ещё мужской персонаж?» — писал некий Сашка Ко.

Женька передёрнула плечами. Она терпеть не могла Сейю как персонажа: противный наглый мальчишка. И тем противнее, что некоторые фанаты «Сейлормун» умудрялись вручить его Харуке как бойфренда (хотя каждому известно, что бойфренд Харуке нужен как рыбе велосипед). Да и вообще Женька считала, что парни на ролевые игры приезжают только, чтобы клеить девчонок и дурачиться, лишь бы не играть серьёзно. Женька нахмурилась и собралась уже ответить Сашке, что Сейя не нужен, потому что игра будет по третьему сезону, где этого персонажа нет, но тут вспомнила, что на роль злодея-профессора Томоэ они так никого и не нашли. Ладно, чёрт с ним, пусть будет, всё равно профессор сидит в своей локации и основную часть сюжета не отсвечивает.

«Окей, я приду на сыгровку!» — написал Сашка, и Женя подумала, что уже заранее его терпеть не может.

* * *

«Вот придумали же мы на свою голову!» — ворчала про себя Женька, с утра лихорадочно бегая по квартире. Накануне она сделала уборку и вынесла кучу ненужного хлама, расставила книги по полкам, закинула все свои шмотки в шкаф. Кажется, она ни разу в жизни не прибиралась так тщательно, как перед сыгровкой. Ирка же в своей комнате, как ни в чём ни бывало, разучивала басню, готовясь к вступительному экзамену.

Часам к пяти начали собираться сейлор-воины. Женька встречала их при параде, надев брюки, белую рубашку и полосатый галстук.

— Ой, Харука! — воскликнула первая вошедшая из гостей. — Привет! А я — Мако!

— Привет! — Женька дружелюбно улыбнулась, хотя при взгляде на гостью её мечты о красивом косбэнде тотчас рухнули.

Мако, по паспорту Надя, оказалась раза в два шире своего персонажа. Зато она принесла торт своего изготовления (как выяснилось потом — весьма вкусный, и не мудрено, ведь Надя работала кондитером). 

— Привет, Мако! — из своей комнаты выпорхнула Ирка в японской школьной форме-матроске и с красным бантом на голове.

— Ух ты! Настоящая Минако! — радостно воскликнула Мако. — Я будто попала в аниме...

Следом за Мако пришла Ами, воин мудрости. На своего персонажа Людмила вообще не была похожа, разве что застенчивой улыбкой. Высокая, почти под два метра ростом, в очках на пол-лица, она была старше всех присутствующих лет на десять, и Женька в который раз ловила себя на том, что ей очень неловко обращаться на «ты» к женщине, в которой она бы ни за что не заподозрила фанатку подросткового аниме.

Затем на пороге появилась стайка щебечущих старшеклассниц, одна из которых вызвалась отыграть Усаги Цукино, главную героиню сериала, а её подруги пришли за компанию, аниме не смотрели, но оказались не против поиграть в ролевую игру. Ирка-Минако тотчас кинулась обнимать пухлощёкую Усаги, которая единственная смотрелась идеальной кандидаткой на свою роль среди всех гостей. Остальным обещали подобрать роли и помочь с матчастью и костюмами.

Домофон зазвенел в очередной раз, и приятный голос произнёс:

— Это Илона, то есть, Мичиру.

— Да, привет, открываю, — ответила Женька, чувствуя, как дрогнул голос.

Сердце тревожно забилось, и руки похолодели от волнения. Какой она будет, Мичиру Илона? Мичиру из её команды... Её Мичиру. Вдруг она окажется нехороша собой? Непохожей? Или старше на много лет?.. Нет, такого не может быть! Женька твёрдо решила, что она примет Мичиру такой, какая она есть, она разглядит её красоту, она будет гордиться тем, что её Мичиру самая лучшая на свете.

По лестнице поднималась девушка, одетая в косплейный костюм: бордовая блузка с синим матросским воротничком, украшенная на груди бантом из зелёной в синюю полоску шотландки и юбка в складку из точно такой же шотландки. В одной руке девушка несла скрипичный футляр, в другой — коробку с пирожными.

— Привет, Харука! — произнесла Мичиру, улыбаясь.

У Женьки перехватило дыхание; перед ней стояла самая настоящая Мичиру, словно сошедшая с экрана в трёхмерный мир. Голубые, как морская волна, глаза, очаровательная улыбка, чуть вздёрнутый носик, ямочки на щеках, вот только волосы не бирюзовые, как в аниме, а каштановые, завитые в локоны, спадающие на плечи.

— Привет, — прошептала Женька, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не добавить «я искала тебя всю жизнь!»

Они вошли в гостиную, где уже гремела музыка (саундтреки к аниме, конечно же), а гости суетились вокруг торта. Выяснилось, что Мако в своё время хотела выступать с «Лунным Веком», но ей отказали, ссылаясь на лишний вес, хотя знали в ролевой тусовке давно.

— Мне тоже отказали, — сказала Илона, усаживаясь на диванчик. — Потому что у них уже была своя Мичиру. Один раз я играла у них Тёмную Леди, на игре по второму сезону, но мне не понравилось... — она немного замялась, — не понравилось отношение к игрокам. Они звали меня на другие проекты, но я уже сама отказалась.

В это время раздался ещё один звонок в дверь. Ах чёрт, наверное, это тот самый Сашка, про которого Женя напрочь забыла. Она надеялась, что он забудет и не придёт, потому что единственный парень в толпе девчонок будет строить из себя самого умного, самого прекрасного и самого героического в мире Карлсона.

Но на пороге оказалась девушка примерно одного возраста с Женькой или даже чуть младше, одетая в широченную полосатую футболку и драные джинсы. Короткие тёмные волосы носили следы синего лака, а сзади оставался тоненький хвост, не такой пышный, как у персонажа, зато родной, не шиньонный.

— О, узнаю Харуку! — девушка широко улыбнулась Женьке, будто всю жизнь была с ней знакома. — Привет, а я Сейя!

— Привет! — Женька от неожиданности не сразу пропустила гостью в квартиру, задержавшись на пороге. — Я... Я думала, что ты... выглядишь иначе.

— А, приняла меня за мальчика? — Сейя подмигнула. — Так и должно быть по канону.

«В самом деле, почему я решила, что это парень? — подумала Женька с облегчением. — В конце концов, Саша — имя и мужское, и женское».

— Сейя!!! — завопили девчонки в гостиной. — Настоящий Сейя!

— Йоу! — Сейя помахал руками. — Страшно рад всех видеть! О, Мако тоже тут! И Мичиру здесь? Вот так встреча!

— Привет, Сейка! — радостно отозвалась Илона. — Хорошо, что ты будешь с нами, мы уже тут строим планы на будущее, — она повернулась к удивлённой Женьке и пояснила:

— Сейя — отличный фотограф, он был у нас на игре и раньше делал фотосеты для «Лунного Века».

Сейя тотчас скорчила рожу.

— Чур, чур меня, не к ночи будь помянуты! Я больше не имею никаких дел с этой компашкой...

— Почему? — хором завопили Ирка и Усаги с подружками.

— Это долгая и печальная история, — важно ответила Сейя, усаживаясь за стол рядом с Илоной и придвигая к себе свободную чашку, — я поведаю вам её как-нибудь в другой раз...

«Хоть она и не парень, но всё равно начинает меня раздражать», — подумала Женька. Она сама претендовала на место возле Илоны, но начинать знакомство с выяснений не хотелось.

Вечеринка продолжалась. Сыгровки как таковой не вышло, но девчонки общались от лица своих персонажей и называли друг друга по никам, что можно было счесть за игровое взаимодействие. Обсудили планы на игру и грядущее выступление на фестивале.

— А что с костюмами? — спросила вдруг Усаги. — Я ведь шью левой пяткой...

— Как и полагается настоящей Усаги, — засмеялась Мако, и все расхохотались.

— Костюмы я беру на себя, — сказала Илона. — Собственно, тот, который сейчас на мне, я шила сама.

— Вот это да!! — закричали все хором.

— У Мичиру своё ателье на дому, — громким шёпотом добавила Сейя.

— Ну вот, ты выдал мой секрет, — улыбнулась Илона.

Женька не слушала ничего из того, о чём говорили в этот вечер, она не могла отвести глаз от Илоны, и та, встретившись с ней взглядом, смущённо потупилась и даже немного покраснела (или Женьке это померещилось?).

Наконец, гости начали расходиться. Первой уехала Людмила-Ами, живущая в Колпино, за ней Надя-Мако, потом Усаги с подружками, за ними засобиралась и Мичиру.

— Где ты живёшь? — спросила Женька. — Давай я тебя провожу? А то уже почти десять вечера...

Илона смущённо улыбнулась.

— Нет, что ты! Я живу на другом конце города. Не волнуйся, мне от метро Дыбенко буквально десять минут...

— Я могу довезти тебя хотя бы до нашей станции на мопеде. Извини, мотоцикла нет, но...

— Спасибо, — Мичиру засмеялась. — Но я предпочитаю трамвай. Ты очень настоящая, Харука!

— Если хочешь, можешь подвезти меня, — вдруг выпалила Сейя, возникшая в прихожей. — Я вот предпочту трамваю мопед.

— Ты, хвостатый, и на трамвае отлично доедешь, — огрызнулась Женька.

Это было почти грубо, но их персонажи именно так и общались в каноне.

— Ладно, — Сейя ничуть не смутилась. — Спасибо за гостеприимство, — она картинно раскланялась перед Иркой, выглянувшей из комнаты, чтобы попрощаться, и обратилась к Илоне:

— Раз нам в одном направлении, то я заодно провожу Мичиру до метро.

Кажется, у Женьки в этот момент настолько изменилось выражение лица, что Илона примирительно обратилась к ним обеим:

— Здорово. Харука, Сейя, проводите меня до метро.

Так они и ехали до Автово втроём, в полупустом звенящем трамвайчике, наслаждаясь теплом летнего вечера. Женька несла футляр со скрипкой, которая так и не понадобилась сегодня, но являлась обязательным атрибутом Мичиру. Наверное, Женька осмелилась бы даже поцеловать на прощание Мичиру, по-дружески, в щёку, но рядом маячил этот невыносимый хвостатый персонаж, который испортил всю романтику.

— Пока! — Сейя подала Женьке руку для пожатия, но та сделала вид, что не заметила этого жеста.

— Пока. Встретимся на игре.

* * *

С этого дня Женькина холостяцкая берлога превратилась в штаб сейлор-воинов. По вечерам здесь постоянно встречались, смотрели аниме и мюзиклы, болтали, портили продукты, пытаясь приготовить что-то из японской кухни (и не портили, если к делу подключалась Мако). Ирка с Усаги и её подругой Настей (которой предстояло играть аж самого Такседо Маска) лепили из пластика аксессуары к игре и последующим выступлениям. Иногда к ним присоединялись другие девочки из вконтактовской группы, которые не смогла прийти на первую встречу.

Не то что бы Женьку сильно радовало присутствие в соседней комнате кучи малознакомого народу, всё-таки она привыкла жить одна и в тишине, и редко участвовала во всеобщей возне, но ей приятно было слышать смех, голоса и музыку, которые рассеяли тоскливую пустоту берлоги одинокого человека.

Жаль только, что Мичиру присоединялась к ним редко, всё-таки жила далеко и нередко задерживалась на работе до восьми (в музыкальной школе как раз шли экзамены). В те редкие визиты Илоны Женька, одетая в брюки и рубашку с галстуком (никаких помятых домашних футболок и спортивных штанов!), сидела в гостиной вместе со всеми, делая вид, что смеётся над дурацкими шутками Усаги или слушает кулинарные советы Мако. Она помогала лепить печенье, закатав рукава, и искоса поглядывала на Илону, стараясь невзначай коснуться её руки, дотронуться до её прохладных пальцев, попросив в очередной раз ложку или сахарницу. Илона всякий раз улыбалась, отчего ямочки на её щеках играли сильнее. Женька провожала её до метро, только вот поцеловать в щёку так и не смогла, потому что вместе с ними к метро всегда ехал кто-то ещё...

А вот Сейя заходила часто, к большому неудовольствию Женьки. В эти вечера музыка всегда играла громче, и саундтреки из аниме сменялись хэви-металом, а хохот и радостные визги девчонок не умолкали. Женька сердито запиралась в своей комнате и надевала наушники, стараясь прибавить громкость на максимум, чтобы не слышать творящейся за стенкой суеты. Один раз Сейя посмела нарушить её уединение.

— Привет, — произнесла Сашка, приоткрыв дверь в комнату. — А что ты тут в одиночестве сидишь? Давай к нам, девчонки сделали суши.

— Не хочу, — буркнула Женька.

Сейя не спешила уходить, замерла на пороге, оглядывая комнату.

— Ты тоже Сурганову слушаешь? — спросила она, кивая на лежащий на столе диск.

— Слушаю, — коротко ответила Женька.

— А пианино в комнате у Минако — это твоё? Ты играешь?

— Нет. Пожалуйста, оставь меня в покое, я после работы, и у меня болит голова! — Женька подумала, что, если Сейя сейчас не уйдёт, ей придётся встать и вытолкать непрошенную гостью за дверь.

— Жаль. Извини, — Сейя качнула головой, улыбнулась чему-то и вышла, закрыв за собой дверь.

Через пару минут музыка в гостиной сделалась заметно тише.

* * *

Игра прошла несколько сумбурно и не совсем так, как хотелось бы Женьке. Специальных костюмов сшить так и не успели, оставив это до осеннего фестиваля. Маленький размер квартиры не позволил вролиться настолько, насколько хотелось, особенно новичкам в ролевых играх. Согласитесь, довольно сложно представить себя в небоскрёбе зловещей школы Мюген, штабе Апостолов Смерти, находясь в шестиметровой кухне хрущовки. Женьке приходилось постоянно разрываться между отыгрышем своей роли и задачей главмастера, отчего поиграть в своё удовольствие не получилось. Но труднее всех пришлось Ирке, поскольку аккурат накануне игры с ней, по её словам, произошла самая ужасная катастрофа за всю её жизнь — в театральный институт её так и не взяли.

В тот вечер вечно жизнерадостная Ирка пришла домой с потёкшей косметикой, упала на диван и разрыдалась; Женька даже не стала задавать вопросов — всё и так стало ясно. Ситуацию удалось немного прояснить Сейе — кажется это был первый раз, когда Женька обрадовалась её приезду. Сейя сидела с Иркой в её комнате, гладила по голове и что-то тихо говорила. Под конец вечера Ирка даже начала улыбаться и радостно заявила, что не собирается сдаваться и придёт поступать на следующий год, а пока что будет учиться в ненавистном медицинском, куда она, между прочим, умудрилась поступить (и это было удивительно, потому что Женька не помнила, чтобы Ирка хоть раз держала в руках учебники).

Кстати говоря, из Сейи вышел отличный злодей. Женька не ожидала, что Сашка со своей тягой к паясничеству способна сыграть серьёзно, так, что от одного вида демонического профессора-маньяка по коже бежали мурашки. 

После игры пили чай, обсуждая отдельные моменты, свои проколы и недочёты. Решено было как-нибудь сыграть уже «по-настоящему», сняв коттедж следующей весной. Затем перешли к планам на косплей для фестиваля.

— Мы не будем копировать «Лунный Век», — сказала Илона. — Я немного общаюсь по сети с парой девочек из их косбэнда и знаю, что они будут делать танцевальный номер под песню «E-Nomine» в костюмах из пятого сезона. Я предлагаю сшить школьную форму и сделать обычное дефиле. «Лунный Век» мы не переплюнем, но ведь нам нужно не это, мы хотим показать, что они не единственные, а мы чего-то стоим.

— Правильно! — поддержала Сейя. — Мы сделаем представление каждого из персонажей под отдельную музыку, — она повернулась к девочкам, — Подумайте над тем, какая песня лучше всего подходит именно вам, не обязательно из «Сейлормун», это может быть любая музыка...

— Наверное, что-нибудь из «Rammstein», — басом расхохоталась Мако и показала кулак, как девушка на плакате «We can do it».

— Ну да! — Сейя расплылась в улыбке. — Это же круто будет. Ты не просто школоло, а девушка-богатырка! И жест такой же сделай, пусть знают наших!

— Знаете, — смущённо проговорила Людмила, поправляя очки. — Наверное, я всё-таки пас. Игра — это игра, для своих, но для зала какая из меня Ами? Я же даже Харуки на голову выше...

— Может быть, ты выйдешь Сецуной? — предложила Сейя. — Она должна быть высокого роста, а наша Сец сыграет на сцене Ами, если она не против, конечно...

— Мне всё равно, — беззаботно отозвалась девочка. — Главное, чтобы не пришлось заучивать какой-нибудь сложный текст.

— Нам нужно будет купить ткань для костюмов, — сказала Мичиру. — Я знаю один магазинчик, где это обойдётся дешевле, чем в прочих местах. Желательно сделать это заранее, чтобы я успела сшить.

— Я могу помочь, — с готовностью откликнулась Мако. — Хотя бы приметать детали.

— Я тоже помогу, — выпалила Женька. — Я умею шить, я же шила свой костюм... — и тут же осеклась, сообразив, что сказала лишнее.

— Я знаю, — кивнула Мичиру. — Я видела тебя на весеннем фестивале.

— Правда? — Женька почувствовала, как её лицо заливает краска, и в затылке начинает припекать, как от стыда.

— Я тоже видел, — добавила Сейя.

«Вечно ты суёшься, ну просто в каждой бочке затычка!» — зло подумала Женька.

— Нормальный костюм, — Сейя пожала плечами. — Я хотел тебя найти в холле, чтобы сфоткать, но ты уже куда-то ушла.

— Ничего не нормальный! — вспылила Женька, краснея до корней волос. — Это было просто ужасно... Как вспомню...

Илона положила ей на руку свою тонкую ладошку.

— Я сошью нам с тобой сейлор-фуку из третьего сезона, и мы заявимся в номинации на фотокосплей.

— А я вас сфотографирую! — с готовностью откликнулась Сейя. — Тот чувак, который у них фоткал в углу, типа официальный фотограф мероприятия, у него руки из жо... э-э-э, девочки, закройте уши! То есть он вообще не умеет снимать! Диафрагма, выдержка, пыщь-пыщь — это он может, но вот персонажа показать — там такой отстой выходит, что народ себя не узнавал на снимках.

«А может, я и вправду напрасно так расстроилась?» — подумала Женька, чувствуя, как её переполняет радостная эйфория и предвкушение счастья.

* * *

В очередную субботу Илона отправила всех участвующих в сценке за тканью. Тотчас же выяснилось, что нескольким младшим сейлорам родители не выделили денег, поэтому Женька, Илона, Людмила и Мако скинулись на ткань, объявив, что костюмы считаются реквизитом и будут храниться в штабе. Все разошлись, а Женька вызвалась отвезти ткань к Илоне.

«Это мой шанс! — подумала Женька. — Чёртовы пакеты, если бы не они, это можно было бы счесть за первое свидание...»

— Может быть, зайдём в кафе? — предложила она Илоне.

— Со всей этой тканью? — Илона засмеялась. — Хотя да, немного кофе не помешало бы...

Никаких приличных кафе в этой промзоне среди складов и оптовых магазинов, конечно, не обнаружилось. Кое-как нашли более-менее приличное местечко на набережной Обводного и расположились там. Разговор шёл о всякой ерунде, и Женька ловила себя на том, что не знала об Илоне до этого момента практически ничего.

— Мне нужно, чтобы все сняли мерки, — сказала Илона, покосившись на пакеты с тканью. — Тогда я постараюсь успеть построить выкройки до отъезда...

— Ты уезжаешь? — переспросила Женька, чувствуя, как перехватывает дыхание.

— Да, у меня ведь отпуск. Ещё два дня дней провожусь с нашими выкройками, а потом — самолёт и Греция. — Илона улыбнулась. — Давно хотела выбраться к морю, да всё не складывалось.

— Надолго? 

— Мы взяли тур на три недели, на Корфу.

— «Мы»?

— Да, с друзьями. Нас шестеро будет...

— Жаль, что я с вами не смогу, — вырвалось у Женьки. — Мне бы очень хотелось побывать на море с тобой...

Илона удивлённо подняла брови, потом улыбнулась и отодвинула от себя пустую чашку.

— Как в аниме? Знаешь, Жень, мне кажется, что ты слишком серьёзно ко всему относишься.

Женька открыла рот, но не сразу нашлась, что ответить. Она чувствовала себя как рыба, выброшенная на берег.

— Я... я по-другому не умею, — тихо сказала Женька и тотчас огляделась, ища глазами официантку. — Девушка, принесите счёт, пожалуйста.

Всю дорогу до Илониного дома они молчали. Вот и нужный подъезд, шестой этаж.

— Спасибо, что помогла мне это дотащить, — Илона кинула ключи на тумбочку и поставила свои пакеты в угол. — У меня как всегда кавардак... Я же шью на заказ, помимо школы. Сперва — детишкам концертные костюмы, потом — косплеерам. Как-никак подработка.

— Получается, мы вынудили тебя работать бесплатно? — возмутилась Женька, затаскивая тяжеленные пакеты в маленькую комнатку, больше напоминающую мастерскую: манекен, диван и стол, заваленные обрезками ткани и лент, швейная машина в чехле и среди всего этого хаоса — пианино, кажущееся здесь абсолютно чужим.

— Брось, это я для себя стараюсь, — Илона махнула рукой. — Это была моя давняя мечта — своя сейлор-команда. В детстве не доиграла, — она засмеялась. — Нужно завершить этот гештальт, иначе потом буду жалеть.

— Я тоже всю жизнь мечтала об этом, — улыбнулась Женька, — здорово, что мы встретились...

— Ага, — Илона посмотрела на часы. — Ой, извини, мне нужно бежать. Я не успела в магазин зайти, а мне столько ещё всего надо в дорогу... Я как-нибудь соберу всех у себя, когда вернусь из отпуска и приберусь тут.

— Да. Хорошо, — Женька вздохнула. — Извини, что задерживаю.

— Ничего-ничего.

Они вместе спустились на лифте и вышли из дома.

— Ну давай, пока! — Илона помахала Женьке рукой. — Я напишу, когда приеду.

Женька зашагала к метро. Вроде бы не случилось ничего плохого, но на душе стало тоскливо и тошно, будто бы перед самым носом у неё закрыли дверь.

* * *

— И это всё? — удивилась Ирка. — Жень, ну в самом деле, какая ты Харука, если просто так сдашься?! Нет, правда, ты думаешь, что она на первой встрече должна растаять, кинуться к тебе и сказать «ах, ты мой принц, я всю жизнь хотела именно такого»? Добивайся её! Ты ей цветы хоть раз дарила? Это же девушка, за ней нужно ухаживать красиво: цветы, конфеты, кино, ну что там ещё... Почитай фанфики, в конце концов. А то пока ты будешь вздыхать и томно провожать её взглядом, она возьмёт и найдёт себе парня. А ты докажи, что ты не хуже!

Женька ерошила стриженый затылок и думала о том, что Ирка права, недаром она Минако, Сейлор Венера, воин любви. С предыдущими девушками складывалось всё само собой, без всяких цветов и конфет. Точнее, цветы были, но уже тогда, когда девушки поселялись у Женьки. Правда, это всё равно не помогло.

Женька считала дни до возвращения Мичиру, зачёркивала их в календаре, как это делают дети, ожидая прихода Нового Года. «Заседаний» в штабе стало меньше, Усаги уехала с родителями в Сочи, а её подруги приходить стеснялись. Заходили только Мако и Сейя, звали с собой то на концерт, то ещё куда-то... Женька отмахивалась. По вечерам она садилась на мопед и ездила на берег Финского залива, представляя себе, как бы они ездили сюда вместе с Мичиру.

* * *

О своём возвращении Илона сообщила не сразу; дня через три после предполагаемого приезда она написала в группе о том, что вернулась и приступает к работе над костюмами.

На следующий день Женька звонила в дверь её квартиры, держа в руках большой букет розово-зелёных роз.

— Ой, привет! — Илона встретила её, одетая в короткий сарафанчик в морском стиле, загорелая и с выгоревшими на солнце локонами. От неё повеяло зноем, хотя на календаре шла последняя неделя августа и Петербург заливали дожди.

— Ты так неожиданно, — Илона растерянно взяла букет обеими руками и подняла взгляд на Женьку. — Это так... так красиво и внезапно, но... — она запнулась. — Проходи, обувь не снимай, я всё равно не успела сделать уборку. Я поставлю чайник.

Они пили чай на кухне, а Илона рассказывала о поездке, но Женька не понимала ни слова, заворожённая звуком её голоса.

— Ну, раз уж ты пришла, заодно померишь сейлор-фуку, — Илона подмигнула. — Я решила сделать их в первую очередь, чтобы успеть сфотографироваться. Надеюсь, ты помнишь, что мы планировали фотосет на конкурс?

— Я не забывала об этом ни на минуту, — призналась Женька. — По правде говоря, я только об этом и думаю в последнее время. Жаль только, что погода испортилась, мне так хотелось бы отснять его на природе. У нас не Греция, конечно, но море хоть какое-то есть.

— Лучше в студии отснять, чтобы никто из посторонних не мешал. Кстати, Сейя действительно хороший фотограф, зря ты её недолюбливаешь...

— Она выскочка, — проворчала Женька. — Может лучше найдём профессионала?

— Сейя — профессионал, — ответила Илона. — Она работает в каком-то журнале, не помню названия. К тому же незнакомый фотограф обдерёт нас как липку.

Илона вышла из кухни и вернулась с готовым костюмом — белое боди с тёмно-синей юбочкой, отдельно верхняя часть с матросским воротничком и жёлтым бантиком и перчатки с синим кантом.

— Ух ты! — ахнула Женька. — Потрясающе! С моим самопальным фуку не сравнить...

Илона печально улыбнулась:

— Открою тебе страшную тайну: это именно я шила для «Лунного Века», поэтому у меня оставались все выкройки. Сейчас я перестала брать у них заказы, не хочу больше иметь с этими людьми никаких общих дел.

Женьке очень хотелось узнать подробности, но не решилась задать вопрос, чтобы не показаться сплетницей.

— Я пойду переоденусь в ванной комнате, — сказала она.

— Хорошо, только будь осторожна с юбкой, она лишь намётана, если что-то не подойдёт, я переделаю.

Закрывшись в ванной, Женька вдруг услышала, что в дверь позвонили. «Неужели кто-то из наших решил помочь с шитьём?» — подумала Женька, торопливо натягивая фуку. Неожиданно для себя она услышала мужской голос и смех Илоны.

— Ко мне подруга заглянула, померить костюм для выступления. Сейчас гляну быстренько и буду собираться.

— Ого, какие розы! — воскликнул мужчина.

— Ревнуешь? Так тебе и надо! — засмеялась Илона.

Женька от волнения не могла попасть пальцами в перчатку. Вспомнились жестокие слова Ирки «пока ты будешь вздыхать и томно провожать её взглядом, она возьмёт и найдёт себе парня». А что если парень у Илоны уже был? Она ни разу не упоминала о нём, но об этом никто и не спрашивал.

— Ну как, ты готова? — послышался голос Илоны за дверью.

—Д-да, сейчас.

Женька вышла из ванной, поправляя складки на юбочке. Илона критически осмотрела её, поправила воротничок и расправила бантик.

— Отлично село, а я боялась наврать. Подойди, посмотри в зеркало.

Женьке совершенно не хотелось заходить в комнату, и она замялась, но тут молодой человек выглянул в коридор сам.

— Добрый вечер! — улыбнулся он. — О, Сейлор Мун! Помню, смотрел в старшей школе...

— Здравствуйте, — пробормотала Женька. — Сейлор Уран, вообще-то...

— А меня Сергей зовут, — молодой человек неуловимо напоминал Мамору, главного юношу сейлор-саги, такой же темноволосый, интеллигентного вида. 

Будь он знакомым из ролевой тусовки, можно было бы попросить его сыграть Такседо Маска. Но сейчас Женька ненавидела его за то, что он пришёл сюда, за то, что видел её в косплейном костюме с короткой юбочкой, за то, что он был парнем Илоны.

«Докажи, что ты не хуже», — легко сказать! Неизвестно, как давно они встречаются, может быть, именно он ездил с Илоной в Грецию.

— Простите, я не вовремя, — Сергей улыбнулся снова. — Не знал, что у вас тут примерка. Я тогда в машине подожду, — он кивнул Илоне и повернулся снова к Женьке. — Я не спросил, как вас зовут?

— Евгения, — Женька оправилась от смущения и протянула руку для пожатия.

— Приятно познакомиться, — Сергей пожал ей руку, но по его лицу скользнула тень удивления, что девушка приветствуется именно так.

Он вышел из квартиры и закрыл дверь.

— Мы собрались вечером в кино, — извиняющимся тоном произнесла Илона, — Я как-то немного не рассчитала время. Давно надо было вас познакомить, Серёжа занимается исторической реконструкцией, наверное, тебе будет интересно.

— Да, интересное занятие, — пробормотала Женька. — Это я не вовремя... 

Она поспешно спряталась в ванной, хотя по правде говоря, хотелось провалиться под землю, прямо в преисподнюю. У её Мичиру есть парень! Весь Женькин мир начал трескаться, словно фундамент старого дома.

* * *

Женька плохо помнила, как она ехала домой, как бежала по лужам и садилась в трамвай, в какой именно момент потеряла свой зонт — это всё казалось неважным. Ворвавшись в квартиру, она с порога услышала музыку и весёлые голоса — Ирки и Сейи.

— О, Харука! — воскликнула Сейя. — Заходи! Минако говорит, что ты ездила к Мичиру. Как там костюмы? 

— Тебе-то что? — огрызнулась Женька, стаскивая ботинки. Кого сейчас она хотела видеть меньше всего, так это Сейю, вечно она суётся не вовремя... Не вовремя. Сегодня все не вовремя: Сергей, она сама...

Сейя удивлённо подняла брови:

— Ты чего злишься? Что-то случилось?

— Да какое твоё дело?! — взорвалась Женька. — Кто вообще тебя сюда звал? Ходишь как к себе домой, ещё и отчитываться перед тобой надо?

Сейя застыла на месте с открытым ртом. Из комнаты в прихожую выскочила Ирка.

— Жень, ты чего? — растерянно спросила она.

— Ничего! — рявкнула Женька. — Мне надоел этот базар-вокзал! Я хочу побыть в тишине! А ты, — она угрожающе повернулась к Сейе, — проваливай отсюда, и хватит клеиться к моей сестре! — она ворвалась в свою комнату и грохнула дверью так, что в стареньком книжном шкафу звякнули стёкла на полках. 

Музыка стихла. Женька, не раздеваясь, в мокрой насквозь одежде кинулась на диван лицом вниз. Если бы кто-то сейчас вошёл, она бы кинула в этого человека первым, что попалось бы под руку. Но никто не входил, голоса смолкли, и в тишине раздавалось лишь мерное тиканье часов.

Когда Женька проснулась, она не сразу поняла, который час и где находится — так, будто бы накануне она выпила лишнего. Болело горло, чего и следовало ожидать, но хуже всего было ощущение тупика, в котором она очутилась. За окном синели сумерки, не то вечер, не то утро следующего дня. 

Женька приоткрыла дверь, прислушиваясь к тому, как капает вода из крана на кухне, где-то у соседей бормочет телевизор. Она осторожно прошла в гостиную и принялась рыться в серванте, пытаясь найти аптечку. Тишина в квартире настораживала и пугала, Женька за лето уже почти отвыкла от неё. Подкравшись на цыпочках к двери другой комнаты, Женька осторожно приоткрыла её, чтобы убедиться, дома ли вообще Ирка. Та сидела в кресле, завернувшись в плед, с ноутбуком на коленях.

— Ира, я...

Сестрёнка подняла голову, лицо её казалось непривычно серьёзным.

— Наверное, ты права, — произнесла Ирка. — Это твоя квартира, а мы тут устроили штаб сейлор-воинов... Знаешь, я тут подумала, что мне нужно найти комнату. Первое время я поживу у Мако, она обещала помочь мне устроиться на работу в их кондитерской, а потом буду снимать...

Женька только теперь увидела, что на полу стоит Иркин рюкзак и сумка, из которой торчит плюшевая голова Артемиса.

— Ира, да ты чего! — воскликнула Женька. — Как ты могла подумать, что я тебя выгоняю?

— Мы ведь тебе давно мешаем, — Ирка пожала плечами, — шум, суета, тусовки — это всё не твоё. Ты привыкла быть одна...

— Да нет же! — Женька всплеснула руками. Трещина в фундаменте мира сделалась угрожающе широкой. Ещё немного, и она потеряет не только Мичиру, но и сестрёнку, только что найденных друзей, мечту о своём косбэнде...

— Ира! Я пришла извиниться! Я просто психанула... Больше такого не повторится.

Лицо Минако сделалось похожим на мордочку недоверчивой обезьянки — за настороженностью сквозила проказливость.

— Да ну? — спросила Ирка, скидывая плед. — И что за чушь ты сказала Сейе, будто он ко мне клеится? Между прочим, он пришёл к тебе, но тебя не оказалось дома. Давай, выкладывай, какая катастрофа у тебя произошла, что ты ворвалась домой с тайным желанием нас всех убить?

Женька подошла к сумке, вытащила из неё кота и протянула сестрёнке.

— У Мичиру есть парень, — выпалила она. — Собственно, я не знаю, с чего я вообще решила, будто она одинока. Наверное, мне просто очень этого хотелось. В общем... Вот такая ерунда. А ещё я потеряла где-то зонтик, и у меня болит горло.

— И кто в этом виноват? Пушкин? — Ирка посадила Артемиса снова на спинку кресла. — Ладно, переезд отменяется, буду тебя лечить. В конце концов, в этом доме я единственный медицинский работник!

Женька вздохнула с облегчением, кажется, ссоры удалось избежать, и окончательной катастрофы тоже.

На следующий день она позвонила Сейе. В трубке долго раздавались гудки, и Женька подумала уже, что Сейя обиделась и нарочно не берёт телефон, как вдруг послышался щелчок, и за ним «Алло?». Искажённый микрофоном голос показался куда более девчачьим чем в реальности, почти детским, так что Женька на секунду подумала, что ошиблась номером.

— Сейя? — переспросила Женька.

— Да, — голос прозвучал чуть настороженно. — Харука, это ты?

— Сейя, привет. Извини за вчерашнее. Я... эм-м-м... У меня были кое-какие неприятности, и я сорвалась, мне очень неловко.

— Бывает, — голос тотчас повеселел. — Всё в порядке, я не в обиде.

— Так что ты заходи, если хочешь... Скоро Усаги вернётся, будем репетировать дефиле. А ещё... ты сможешь побыть фотографом? Мы хотели пойти в номинации «фотокосплей».

— Смогу, что за вопрос! Я знаю пару неплохих студий, только скажи, чего именно вы хотите: милую ваниль с кроватью, балдахином и всякими там лепестками или наоборот, мрачнятину с руинами и постапокалипсисом.

— Пожалуй, второе, — быстро сказала Женька.

— Окей! Как только будут готовы костюмы, звони мне, и всё будет, — Сейя помолчала немного. — И да, большое спасибо за звонок, — добавила она вполголоса, — мне это было очень важно.

* * *

И жизнь снова потекла своим чередом. Как будто бы ничего и не случилось, всё те же встречи по вечерам, пирожные от Мако, внезапные сувениры для всех от Усаги, вернувшейся с курорта, бурные обсуждения предстоящего дефиле... и чуть более заметные синие тени под глазами у Харуки, её нервный смех невпопад, показной энтузиазм, особенно в присутствии Мичиру. Один раз Людмила подловила Женьку на кухне, где та пыталась закурить, торопливо ломая спички дрожащими руками.

— Ой, я не знала, что ты куришь, — Людмила внимательно посмотрела на Женьку поверх очков. — У тебя всё в порядке?

— Да, а почему ты спрашиваешь? — Женька сидела на подоконнике, приоткрыв форточку, чтобы дым от сигареты не шёл в квартиру.

— Мне показалось, что ты в последнее время стала... какой-то другой.

Женька пожала плечами, что тут ответить? Что глупо поверила в сказку, а потом расстроилась? Взрослая уже девушка, а реагирует как ребёнок, которому сказали, что Деда Мороза не существует.

— Да просто волнуюсь немного, завтра фотосессия, а я никогда не умела позировать перед камерой, — Женька смяла сигарету в пепельнице. И почти не соврала.

— Харука, ты не волнуйся, это же не экзамен. Не думай ты про этот «Лунный Век»! Ты мне кажешься гораздо более «настоящей», чем их Уранус.

Женька улыбнулась, теперь такие проблемы как «трушность» в тусовке ролевиков её волновали меньше всего и казались абсолютно детскими.

* * *

Фотостудия на «Красном Треугольнике» поражала воображение. Женька и Илона крутили головами, ахая и изумляясь, как можно было посреди полузаброшенных цехов завода создать такое магическое пространство. Сейка привела их в огромный зал с кирпичными стенами, металлической лестницей, колоннами и бутафорской птичьей клеткой. В качестве ассистента и гримёра с ними увязалась Ирка, торжественно поклявшись, что не будет путаться под ногами и смешить моделей.

Сейя носилась по залу с внушительным фотоаппаратом наперевес и что-то подключала, расставляла светильники.

— Будем снимать в два этапа, — объявила она. — Часть первая: сейлоры на тропе войны. Часть вторая — пафосные умирашки в трагическом антураже, вспомните сцену из третьего сезона... Нет, лучше из пятого. Зритель должен рыдать, глядя на ваши фото!

Надо отдать должное, Сейя и вправду оказалась неплохим фотографом, она гоняла Женьку и Илону по всей студии, командуя, как им встать, куда повернуть голову, придумывала новые странные квесты: лечь на пол, тянуть друг к другу руки из-за решётки клетки — всё то, до чего Женька и не додумалась бы сама.

— Перекур! — наконец, объявила Сейя, отпустив замученных моделей поправлять помятые костюмы и заново рисовать царапины на лице, а сама принялась пересматривать отснятый материал на ноутбуке.

Женька выдохнула с облегчением. Она догадывалась, что это окажется сложно, но, чтобы так... Ей было невыносимо держаться за руки с Мичиру, стоять спина к спине, ощущая тепло её тела, невыносимо смотреть ей в глаза, замечая в них не то удивление, не то недоумение с долей нарастающего раздражения.

— Я больше не хочу лежать на полу! — заявила Илона, причёсывая растрепавшийся парик. — Холодно, и костюм весь сзади испачкался. Сейка, слышишь? Трагипафос это здорово, но я не хочу мазаться искусственной кровью, я её потом не отстираю.

— Хотите шоколадку? — предложила Ирка.

— Спасибо! — Илона стянула перчатки и отломила себе дольку.

Женька жалела, что в студии нельзя курить. В последнее время на нервяке она стала выкуривать пачку в день, хотя до этого два года как не прикасалась к табаку. Она думала о том, что Илону к проходной «Треугольника» привёз Сергей на своей красной «Ауди». Женька видела их с автобусной остановки, прячась за решетчатой стенкой, и не спешила подходить; первым её желанием было броситься бежать без оглядки, а потом позвонить и сказать, что она заболела, что соседи затопили квартиру, а то и вовсе отключить телефон и уехать куда-нибудь в Сосновый Бор. Но нет, нельзя так, её же ждут, студия оплачена. Сбежать — значит сдаться, признать своё поражение перед соперником. Сбежать — значит показать себя слабой, тряпкой, недостойной носить имя Сейлор Урана. Сбежать — значит проиграть себе самой.

Женькины размышления прервал горестный вопль Сейи:

— Не верю! Вот не верю, и всё тут! Мичиру, ты смотришь на Харуку так, будто хочешь у неё спросить, а фигли она тут разлеглась, и вообще, кто все эти люди. Где трагизм? Вы возлюбленные, вас хотят разлучить тёмные силы, это великая трагедь, а у тебя на лице выражение, будто ты огурец надкусила, а у него попка горькая...

Илона и Ирка подскочили с мест и кинулись смотреть фото. Женька хмыкнула, Сейя хоть и юморит как всегда, но это она подметила точно. Вот в чём успех Урануса и Нептун из «Лунного Века» — они на самом деле возлюбленные, и на фотографиях видна их взаимная нежность, забота, искренность... Илона не может сыграть чувства, которых у неё нет.

— Сейя, я устала, не знаю, что ты ещё хочешь? — в голосе Илоны послышалось раздражение. — По-моему, хорошие фотографии, ты придираешься.

— Я хоть и не Станиславский, но всё равно не верю! Вот как тут вы за руки держитесь? Где страсть? А здесь?.. Ты умираешь на коленях у любимого человека, а у тебя вид, будто ты вот-вот заржёшь. Дай сюда парик, я покажу как надо. Харука, иди сюда!

Женька поднялась со своего места, глядя как Сейя надевает на себя парик с бирюзовыми локонами. Удивительно, но только сейчас Женька отметила, какие тонкие у Сашки черты лица, какие большие тёмно-серые глаза с живым огнём внутри...

— Всё, я Мичиру, — объявила Сейя. — Юджил забрала моё чистое сердце, и я умираю. Харука, садись на пол, вот так...

Женька послушно уселась в ту позу, что и несколько минут назад, а Сейя улеглась, положив ей голову на колени. Несмотря на то, что одета она была не в сейлор-фуку, а в свои дурацкие драные джинсы с фланелевой рубашкой, Женька вздрогнула, увидев перед собой Мичиру, беспомощную, хрупкую, как сорванный цветок, с такой болью и отчаянием во взгляде, что в глазах защипало от навернувшихся слёз. Сейя-Мичиру с усилием подняла дрожащую руку и дотронулась до Женькиной щеки холодными как лёд пальцами. На секунду Женька пришла в ужас, тот самый ужас, который должна была испытать её героиня на прошедшей ролёвке, в момент смерти Сейлор Нептун. Видимо, это отразилось на её лице, потому что через мгновение Сейя «ожила», улыбнулась и шепнула:

— Ну-ну, всё в порядке. Стоп-игра.

Она поднялась, отряхивая рубашку, а Женька отошла к окну, чтобы выдохнуть и вернуться к реальности.

Переснимать эту сцену с Илоной не стали. Сейя горестно махнула рукой и заявила, что на следующей игре Мичиру станет играть она. Илона нервно смеялась и отшучивалась, Женька промолчала. Ещё несколько дней назад она бы ответила Сейе, мол, невесть что возомнил о себе, хвостатый, но теперь чувствовала, что в этой шутке есть доля правды.

В ту ночь Женьке снился странный сон. Она шла по морскому берегу, ярко освещённому солнцем, вслед за девушкой с бирюзовыми волосами. Солнце светило так ярко, что слепило глаза, и Женька не могла рассмотреть девушку, она просто знала, что это Мичиру, и они вместе. Сердце переполняло ощущение долгожданного счастья. Наконец, Женька взяла девушку за руку, и та остановилась, поправляя непослушные бирюзовые пряди. Женька заглянула её в лицо и увидела, что это не Илона, а Сейя. Проснулась Женька в недоумении, стараясь поскорее отогнать от себя образы из сна.

* * *

Время до осеннего аниме-фестиваля пролетело незаметно. Девочки усиленно репетировали свой выход на дефиле. Косплейную команду решено было назвать «Мы в матросках», под созвучным девизом «Нас мало, но мы в матросках». Их и вправду осталось немного, из всех тех, кто участвовал в игре: кто-то с приходом сентября ударился в учёбу, кому-то надоело играть в сейлоров, кто-то и не горел желанием выступать на фесте.

Женька тайно надеялась, что Илона соберёт всех у себя, как обещала, хотя бы для примерки костюмов, и тогда будет повод снова подарить ей букет роз. Но Илона со смущённой улыбкой разводила руками и говорила, что примерку лучше проводить в штабе, раз уж тут больше места, а костюмы поможет привезти Сергей. «Опять этот Сергей, — сердито думала Женька. — Скоро она его в косбэнд запишет штатным Такседо Маском». Хотя по правде говоря, эта идея понравилась бы многим, поскольку Усагина подруга от этой роли быстро отказалась.

За пару дней до феста заболела Рей. Ирка бегала по квартире, заламывая руки, поскольку терять такого яркого персонажа не хотелось, и нужно было срочно искать замену. Выручила, как всегда Сейя:

— Ладно, так и быть, изображу вам на сцене девочку, — с деланым ворчанием произнесла она. — Давайте мне парик, сейчас будем тренироваться мучать кроликов.

Под кроликами подразумевалась Усаги, которая в аниме постоянно подвергалась нападкам Рей, своей язвительной подруги. Весь вечер прошёл в шутливых приколах, и все участники косбэнда единогласно решили, что Рей из Сейи вышла даже лучше, чем из предыдущей кандидатки.

* * *

Перед началом феста царил хаос и неразбериха. Участникам не сразу предоставили гримёрки, да и хватило их не на всех, поэтому многие вынуждены были переодеваться и делать мейкап в туалете дома культуры.

— Ой, девочки, я так волнуюсь! — в который раз восклицала Усаги.

Ирка и Мако расчёсывали длинные хвостики её парика.

— Не будь дурочкой, Усаги-тян, в зале не будет демонов! — по-игровому поддразнивала её Рей-Сейя. В длинном, до колен, тёмно-фиолетовом парике и короткой школьной юбочке она и вправду казалась школьницей лет шестнадцати.

После генеральной репетиции все понемногу успокоились и разбрелись по ДК — смотреть ярмарку, фотографировать других участников, общаться со знакомыми. В холле Женьку с Илоной окружила кучка фанатов:

— Ух ты! Харука и Мичиру! Можно вас сфотографировать?

— Конечно можно! — с улыбкой проговорила Илона, беря Женьку за руку.

В этот раз она настолько хорошо играла свою роль, что никто из зрителей не сомневался, что эти двое реальная пара. Кругом мигали фотовспышки, а Женька с Илоной в униформе школы «Мюген» позировали как актёры на премьере блокбастера.

— Смотри, «Лунный Век»! — шепнула Илона на ухо Женьке. — Помни, что ты — самая лучшая, самая настоящая Харука во всём Питере! — и незаметно сжала её дрогнувшую ладонь своей рукой.

После этого сомневаться в себе стало просто невозможно. Женька из любопытства глянула туда, где стояли Уранус и Нептун в костюмах из пятого сезона, окружённые своими поклонниками. В этот раз они не показались ей такими потрясающе-неземными как в прошлый раз, просто люди в костюмах и париках, ничего необычного.

— Нам пора в гримёрку, — шепнула Илона, — скоро наш выход. Повезло, что мы будем выступать раньше «Лунного Века».

Женька задержалась в холле ещё на несколько минут, чтобы убедиться, что никто из их косбэнда не остался.

— Ах, пожалуйста, Харука-сан, — раздался чей-то голос, и Женька увидела молодого человека с фотоаппаратом; на его бейдже стояло название известного среди косплееров журнала. — На секундочку! Разрешите сфотографировать вас с вашим альтер-эго, Сейлор Ураном...

Женька увидела Уранус из «Лунного Века», которая с недовольным видом разглядывала её.

— Простите, — громко ответила Женька. — Я не люблю, когда моё альтер-эго изображает кто-то другой.

Она видела, как исказилось злостью лицо Уранус, повернулась к ней спиной и вышла прочь.

Дефиле «Мы в матросках» прошло без накладок. Музыка играла, какая следует, девочки вели себя на сцене уверенно, зрители аплодировали и орали от восторга, всё-таки «Сейлормун» — это неувядающая классика, на которой выросло целое поколение анимешников. После выступления все заметно расслабились и отправились отмечать свой успех в ближайшее кафе, чтобы потом вернуться в ДК и ждать результатов конкурса.

На ярмарке Женька купила всем участникам косбенда небольших сувениров, чтобы вручить всем под вечер, независимо от того, займут они призовые места или нет. Проходя через холл, Женька заметила своих девчонок, и направилась к ним. Илона давала интервью тому самому корреспонденту, которого Женька видела накануне.

— Ну что вы, конечно нет! — звонко смеясь, говорила Илона, накручивая бирюзовый локон паричка на палец. — Это просто сценический образ. Мы просто подруги, а у меня есть молодой человек. Если честно, я вообще не одобряю подобные отношения, на экране это одно, а в реальной жизни совсем другое...

Женька замерла на полпути; Илона стояла к ней спиной и не заметила её приближения. Вот, значит, как: у Женьки не было шансов с самого начала! И все её наивные ухаживания наверняка казались Илоне неуместными, а то и неприятными. Женька круто развернулась и направилась к выходу из дома культуры.

Сейчас больше ничего не имело смысла, ни подсчёт голосов, ни награждение победителей, ни вещи, оставленные в гримёрке... Её мир, её сказка рухнули окончательно. И на что только она ещё пыталась надеяться? Что Илона оставит Сергея ради неё? Как глупо...

— Харука! — раздался чей-то крик за спиной. — Постой, Харука!

Женька, не оборачиваясь, толкнула тяжёлую дверь ДК и шагнула в сырую осеннюю прохладу. Из верхней одежды на ней был сейчас лишь пиджак, но какая теперь разница?

— Харука! — чья-то рука решительно взяла её за плечо.

Женька обернулась и увидела Сейю; она хотела привычно огрызнуться «что тебе опять надо?», но у Сейи в глазах мелькнуло такое отчаяние, что Женька промолчала.

— Пойдём, покурим, — тихо сказала Сейя.

И Женька молча пошла за ней, потому что теперь было всё равно, куда идти.

Они сидели на площадке навесной пожарной лестницы, на уровне третьего этажа и курили, кажется, уже третью сигарету подряд. Сюда не доносились звуки музыки и гомон зрителей, только шум проезжавших по соседней улице машин. По небу неслись обрывки серых облаков, сквозь которые слабо проглядывало скупое октябрьское солнце.

— Я до последнего надеялась на что-то, — Женька неожиданно для самой себя поведала Сейе всю свою историю. — Глупо, правда?

— Только потому, что Илона изображала Мичиру? — спросила Сейя, кидая вниз окурок. — Или она понравилась бы тебе просто так, если встретилась на улице?

Женька помолчала немного, стряхивая пепел вниз, в головокружительную пропасть, на краю которой сидела; а что если лестница обрушится под их тяжестью? От этой мысли начинала кружиться голова, а может, от выкуренных сигарет?

— Не знаю, — честно призналась Женька. — Просто для меня Харука и Мичиру — это как идеал отношений, единственно верный пейринг, понимаешь? Если я считала себя Харукой, я искала свою Мичиру.

Сейя посмотрела на неё, потом перевела взгляд на небо, которое словно отразилось в её глазах, такого цвета они сейчас были.

— А мне никогда не нравилась Мичиру, в аниме, я имею в виду, — произнесла она. — Она же стерва! Вертит Харукой как хочет, заставляет ревновать, зная, что та никуда не уйдёт. Разве это идеальные отношения? Слушай, а давай напьёмся, а? — Сейя вдруг поднялась, отряхивая с юбки ржавчину. — Выпьем за невзаимную любовь и разбитые сердца.

Женька внезапно согласилась; ей не хотелось видеть никого из участников косбэнда, слушать ненужные расспросы, но было страшно оставаться в одиночестве. Пустота угрожающе подступала к ней, наполняя промозглым осенним воздухом, манила высотой лестничных пролётов. Только Сейя, неунывающая девчонка, строящая из себя мальчишку-хулигана, казалось, отпугивала пустоту своим заразительным оптимизмом. В плоском кожаном портфельчике, так похожем на школьный, обнаружился и кошелёк, и телефон.

— Сейчас только Мако позвоню, чтобы не волновались за нас, — быстро сказала Сейя, спрыгивая с последней ступени лестницы.

Коньяк им продали не сразу, действительно приняли за школьниц.

— Да двадцать шесть мне, едрить сапогом! — рявкнула Сейя на очередного продавца в полуподвальном магазине. — Мы просто из театра в костюмах вышли, а паспорт у меня в гримёрке остался!

Нерусский продавец то ли поверил, то ли решил не связываться, но продал им желанную бутыль с янтарной жидкостью и шоколадку.

— А теперь — к морю! — скомандовала Сейя.

До берега Финского залива они добирались сперва на автобусе, потом долго шли пешком между гаражей и строящихся домов, окружённых заборами. Холодный ветер пронизывал насквозь, а Сейин парик скоро спутался, превратившись в мочалку. Устроившись на гранитных валунах почти у самых волн, она откупорили бутылку и выпили её, передавая друг другу, словно трубку мира. Стало весело и жарко, Сейя сорвала с головы парик и размахивала им как знаменем.

— А помнишь песню Земфиры? — спросила она. — Я искала тебя годами долгими, искала тебя дворами тёмными...

Женька помнила, она сама любила эту песню, будто бы про неё саму...

— В день, когда нашла, с ума сошла! — орала Сейя, перекрикивая шум волн и вой ветра. — Ты совсем как во сне, совсем как в альбомах, где я рисовала тебя гуашью!

— Дальше были звонки ночные больше, слёзы, нервы, любовь и стрелки в Польше. — Женька поймала себя на том, что подпевает.

Они спели ещё несколько песен Земфиры и ранних «Снайперов», потом стало темнеть, пошёл дождь, но Женька с Сейей, хохоча, кружились под ним, взявшись за руки, как дети на переменке. А затем, промокшие и замёрзшие, целовались, как перед концом света, исступлённо обнявшись, цепляясь друг за друга как за последнее, что осталось в мире...

— А тебе вправду двадцать шесть? — спросила Женька, отдышавшись.

— Ну да, — Сейка дрожала от холода так, что зуб на зуб не попадал. — То есть, мне всегда шестнадцать, но если я это скажу, разве мне продадут коньяк?

Женька накинула ей на плечи свой пиджак, и они побрели в сторону жилого квартала.

— Пошли ко мне, чаю попьём, а то до воспаления лёгких недолго.

— Ага, — коротко согласилась Сейя.

Дома их ждала разгневанная Ирка. Женька как никогда была рада её видеть, поскольку свои ключи она забыла в гримёрке вместе с прочими вещами.

— Где вас носило? — возмущённо крикнула с порога Ирка. Она уже переоделась из косплейного костюма в домашнюю одежду. — Я уже собиралась идти в милицию! Хорошо, что Люда с Надей помогли донести ваши шмотки, я бы одна не дотащила!

— Спокойствие! — Сейя помахала рукой. — Ты напоминаешь мне жёнушку, ожидающую своего благоверного, только скалки не хватает...

— Вы что, пьяные? — Ирка потянула носом. — С ума посходили? Шляться в октябре без курток?! Марш в ванную! — велела она Сейе, а Женьке показала на шкаф. — А ты помоги мне найти полотенца и тёплые вещи! Приключенцы хреновы!

— Ира, извини, — пробормотала Женька, у которой начинала болеть голова. — Так получилось. Лучше расскажи, что было на фесте, когда мы ушли.

— Не отвертишься! — Ирка шмыгнула носом. — Я волновалась, блин! Хорошо, что Сейя позвонила Мако, я бы с ума сошла, не зная, куда вы внезапно пропали... Ну, в общем, там выступал «Лунный Век» со сценкой, всякая ерунда... Мы заняли приз зрительских симпатий, нас в холле ещё все фоткали... А, да, кстати, ваш с Мичиру фотокосплей занял третье место. Это, в общем-то, неплохо. Дали сертификат на съёмку в студии на вас двоих...

— Пусть забирает, — оборвала Женька. — Я не буду больше с ней фотографироваться.

Ирка от удивления прекратила копаться в шкафу и уставилась на сестру.

— А... значит, ты действительно обиделась, — пробормотала она. — Людмила так и предположила, когда ты внезапно ушла. Мы ведь... ну не поссорились, конечно, просто девочки сказали Мичиру, что она зря такое брякнула этому журналисту.

Женька почувствовала, что сердце снова начинает колотиться от волнения.

— И что она?

— А что, начала оправдываться, потому что боится, как бы её не сочли по реалу лесбиянкой. А Мако ей так и сказала — если боишься, то нефиг было тогда браться за эту роль, — Ирка развела руками. — Ну, не так грубо, конечно, но примерно в этом духе. Кажется, Илоне стало стыдно, и она бросилась тебе звонить, но телефон лежал в гримёрке.

«И хорошо, что он лежал в гримёрке, — подумала Женька. — Иначе я бы его разбила».

Из ванной вышла, наконец, Сейя, кутаясь в предложенный Иркой халат. Вид у неё был смущённый.

— Пожалуй, мне пора ехать, — хрипло проговорила она, — Уже поздно.

— Ты что! — Ирка даже рассердилась. — Только после горячей ванны и опять под дождь? Надевай-ка! — она сунула Сейе Женькин спортивный костюм и шерстяные носки.

— Не хочу шерстяные! Они кусаются! — вяло сопротивлялась Сейя. Её глаза лихорадочно блестели, а щёки пылали румянцем.

— Сейчас я тебя покусаю, а это пострашнее чем носки! — рявкнула Ирка. — По-моему, у тебя поднимается температура, ну-ка...

Она усадила Сейю на диван и принесла градусник, а сама отправилась ставить чайник. Из ванной показалась Женька, тоже в махровом халате и с полотенцем на голове.

— Мне нужно домой, — забормотала Сейя. — И я хочу извиниться за всё. Наверное, не стоило тащить тебя на берег и тем более — напиваться.

— Тебе не за что извиняться, — Женька присмотрелась к Сейе внимательнее. — С тобой всё в порядке?

Сейя кивнула головой и попыталась встать с дивана, но тут на неё коршуном налетела Ирка:

— Куда?! Давай градусник! Ничего себе «в порядке»! Да у тебя тридцать восемь и пять! Никуда не поедешь, будешь ночевать здесь, я разберу диван.

Женька изумлённо хлопала глазами, у неё такая температура бывала разве что в детстве.

— У нас нет аспирина, — растерянно протянула она, порывшись в домашней аптечке.

— И головы на плечах, — проворчала Ирка, натягивая куртку. — Пойду в аптеку, как хорошо, что есть круглосуточные!

Она вернулась через полчаса с таблетками, ампулами и упаковкой шприцов.

— Доктор, а может не надо? — жалобно взмолилась Сейя.

— Надо-надо, — Ирка садистски потёрла ладошки. — Давненько я не практиковалась ставить уколы, вот на тебе и попробуем!

— Не волнуйся, она закончила медицинский техникум, — улыбнулась Женька.

— А ты вообще иди отсюда! — приказала Ирка. — Не мешай и не подглядывай!

* * *

Поздно вечером, когда Сейя уснула, Женька на цыпочках прокралась в гостиную и уселась на пол возле дивана. Ей было совестно: пока она гонялась за своей детской мечтой о большой-великой-любви-как-в-аниме, рядом постоянно находился человек, который изо всех сил пытался ей понравиться, хотя бы просто подружиться. Ослеплённая игрой в единственно верный пейринг, Женька в упор не замечала Сейю, а порой даже грубо отталкивала от себя. За что же? Лишь только потому, что та звалась нелюбимым Женькиным персонажем? Фу, какое свинство!

Женька положила голову на диван, рядом с подушкой и вспоминала тот отчаянный взгляд Сейи в фотостудии, полный боли от невзаимности...

Она сама не заметила, как провалилась в густой холодный туман, выбираться из которого приходилось на ощупь. Женька шла, широко расставив руки, чтобы не наткнуться на случайное препятствие, но вокруг царила молочно-белая пустота. Под ногами хрустела галька, мешая идти на каблуках. Женька догадалась, что на ней косплейный костюм Сейлор Урана — сейлор-фуку с короткой юбочкой, неудобные полусапожки на каблуках и перчатки. Где-то вдали раздался пароходный гудок, и Женька направилась на звук. Туман постепенно рассеивался, обнажая берег моря. От причала только что отошел военный корабль с серыми бортами и круглыми иллюминаторами, из труб его валил густой чёрный дым. На корме стояла Сейя в чёрной матросской форме.

— Постой! — крикнула Женька. — Не уплывай!

Сейя смущённо улыбнулась и пожала плечами, корабль набирал скорость. Женька побежала вдоль набережной, жалея, что дурацкие каблуки мешают делать это быстрее.

— Постой!!!

Корабль начал погружаться в туман, медленно превращаясь в тёмный силуэт.

— Ты всё равно не настоящий сейлор-воин, — засмеялась Уранус из «Лунного Века» где-то за спиной.

— Ты ещё не наигралась, — ласково сказала Илона, беря её за руку. — Нужно просто завершить этот гештальт.

Женька вырвалась.

— Неправда! Это не игра, я настоящий воин в матроске, и я не сдамся!

Она одним прыжком взлетела на гранитный парапет и шагнула вслед уходящему кораблю.

«Это не косплей. Я настоящий воин, я смогу!»

Порыв ледяного ветра подхватил её и понёс над бушующим свинцовым морем. Быстрее, быстрее! Женька летела, раскинув руки, догоняя корабль. Резко спикировав, так, что захватило дух, она очутилась на палубе и побежала по ней.

— Сейя! Где ты?

— Мне пора, — ответила та, качая головой. — Мне нужно ехать домой.

— Я тебя не отпущу! — Женька схватила Сейю за руки. — Слышишь? Я никуда тебя больше не отпущу! Я была не права, прости... Ты нужна мне!

Сейя подняла голову, и в её глазах мелькнула надежда. Женька хотела сказать что-то ещё, но пароходный гудок заглушил всё вокруг, и она проснулась.

За окном уже занимался день, громко чирикали воробьи. Женька поднялась с пола, разминая затёкшие ноги. Сейя спала, зарывшись в одеяло. Интересно, как она? Жар уже спал? Женька протянула руку и дотронулась до лба девушки, Сейя заворочалась и открыла глаза.

— Извини, я тебя разбудила, — Женька присела на край дивана. — Как ты себя чувствуешь... Сашка?

Сейя хихикнула.

— Это ужасный секрет, но вообще меня зовут Лариса, — сипловатым голосом ответила она. — Сашка я в контакте, чтобы ребята думали, что я парень и не клеились. А ещё мне ужасно не нравится имя Лариса, слишком уж девчачье. Зови меня Сейя, я так привык.

— Хорошо, как скажешь, — Женька улыбнулась. — Поспишь ещё или принести тебе чаю?

— Ты мне снилась, — Сейя взяла её за руку. — Будто мне нужно уплывать куда-то на корабле, я не хочу, но так надо. А ты вдруг оказываешься рядом и не хочешь меня отпускать.

— Это не сон, — Женька накрыла её руку своей. — Я действительно тебя не отпущу.

* * *

— Друзья! Я собрала вас всех, чтобы сообщить одну ужасно замечательную новость! — с традиционным красным бантом на волосах, Ирка возвышалась над столом, на котором в окружении чайных чашек громоздился невероятных размеров торт. — Дело в том, что я с недавнего времени покупала лотерейные билеты, и седьмого ноября мне наконец-то повезло!.. — она остановилась, переводя дыхание, но ей уже аплодировали. — И я выиграла пятьсот тысяч рублей, — произнеся такую страшную цифру, Ирка даже прикрыла рот рукой.

Девушки завопили от восторга; к этому времени в косбэнд «Мы в матросках» пришло ещё несколько человек, пожелавших выступить на очередном аниме-фестивале.

— На эти деньги я бы хотела снять самый роскошный коттедж и устроить там ролевую игру, фотосессию, и сшить всем самые крутые костюмы! — кричала Ирка, размахивая тем самым билетом «Спортлото».

— Минако, ты с ума сошла?! — воскликнула Мако. — Какой коттедж, какие игры, ты машину можешь купить!

— Лучше возьми путёвку на Бали! — посоветовала Хотару, одна из новых участниц.

— И нас с собой возьми, — добавила Усаги.

— Ну вот! — разочарованно протянула Ирка. — Я думала, вы обрадуетесь...

— Мы очень рады за тебя! — поспешила вставить Людмила. — Но игра от нас и так не уйдёт, а костюмы и фотосессию мы как-нибудь сами организуем...

Пока сейлоры спорили, Илона тихонько встала со своего места и подошла к Женьке.

— Можно тебя на пару слов? Совсем ненадолго.

Женька вышла на кухню, Илона последовала за ней.

— Я... — Илона опустила глаза, теребя складки на юбке. — Мне давно уже надо было поговорить с тобой. Я вела себя неправильно, подавала надежды, может быть, даже нарочно, — она запнулась и закусила губу. — Мне было чертовски приятно получать столько внимания и тепла, но... Я ничего не могла дать взамен, и мне стыдно, — Илона принялась нервно накручивать прядь волос на палец и искоса взглянула на Женьку. — Я приняла решение, что покину косбэнд. Не хочу больше изображать того, кем не являюсь, это слишком нечестно.

Женька кивнула; почему-то ей стало легче.

— Дело в том, что мы с Серёжей решили пожениться, — продолжила Илона. — Я была бы рада и дальше дружить, но... Если ты откажешься, я пойму.

У Женьки пересохло в горле, и она не сразу смогла ответить. За прошедший месяц они не виделись с Илоной ни разу.

— Да, — наконец выдавила Женька. — Пожалуй, это будет правильно.

Она помолчала ещё несколько секунд, затем повернулась и вышла из кухни. В гостиной её встретила Сейя, и, среди общего веселья и шума, тихонько обняла Женьку обеими руками за талию и тихо спросила:

— Всё нормально?

— Да, — Женька улыбнулась и положила ей голову на плечо. — Я просто завершила гештальт.


End file.
